The saints can't help you now
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Você se permite perder o controle porque afinal você passa a maior parte de seus dias desejando que a noite chegue para que todos possam dormir e que esse monstro dentro de você possa acordar." Fic escrita para a diva Grace Black


Título:The saints can't help you now  
Autora:Nayla  
BetaRafs linda que consegue fazer minhas fics ficarem boas depois da betagem  
Classificação:NC-17 gente my creys (minha primeira smut ok olha as coisas que eu faço por amor -qqq)  
Categoria:MS - pre series  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?[ x ] SIM  
Resumo:"Você se permite perder o controle porque afinal você passa a maior parte de seus dias desejando que a noite chegue para que todos possam dormir e que esse monstro dentro de você possa acordar." Fic escrita para a diva Grace Black

Tudo começou inocente demais. As estrelas de Winterfell se refletiam, brilhando no céu escuro dos olhos dele, e vocês estavam tão perto que, se você realmente quisesse, você poderia contar o número exato de estrelas que ali residiam.

Seu coração estava batendo forte e escandalosamente alto e você não conseguia pensar, você não conseguia pensar em nada além de que você queria, muito desesperadamente, não só contá-las, mas também roubá-las todas para si e, naquele momento, elas estavam em seu alcance. Você tinha o rosto do irmão na mão, muito próximo do seu próprio.

Mas quando você puxou-o para si para ficar ainda mais próximo, para você poder contar as estrelas, ele fechou os olhos. Você fez o mesmo, você deixou de ver para começar a sentir: o roçar de seus lábios, a relutância com que suas línguas finalmente se tocaram e o calor, tanto calor que você achou que a neve em seu cabelo e em suas roupas iria derreter completamente.

Demorou um bom tempo, mais tempo do que você gostaria de admitir, para você perceber que estava beijando-o e o pior, não, _o melhor_ era que Jon estava te beijando de volta com a mesma intensidade e você achou que ia durar pra sempre. Mas não durou porque vocês precisavam de ar e suas bocas se separaram em um estalo doloroso.

– Venha comigo. – Você pediu, e durante o segundo de silêncio que seguiu suas palavras, você chegou até considerar implorar, esquecendo-se completamente de que, como herdeiro de Winterfell, você poderia ter simplesmente ordenado que ele assim fizesse. Mas isso nem passou pela sua cabeça porque, de novo, você não conseguia pensar. Você nem conseguia pensar no quanto tudo isso era errado.

Ele acabou seguindo você, sem dizer uma palavra, sem pensar, e parecia certo mesmo sendo terrivelmente errado. Parecia certo porque desde pequeno vocês sempre fizeram tudo juntos, vocês sempre compartilhavam tudo, então por que com isso tinha que ser diferente?

Mas é diferente agora. Não tem nada de inocente nos olhares, nos sorrisos, nem mesmo nos abraços que vocês compartilham, isso arruinou tudo, você arruinou tudo. E principalmente não tem nada de inocente no jeito com que você o prensa contra a parede, imobilizando-o com o próprio corpo. Agora vocês já não estão mais ao ar livre, vocês estão trancados no quarto dele e não existem estrelas para serem refletidas, tudo que você consegue ver brilhar nos olhos cinzentos dele é uma reflexão do desejo, cru e animalesco, que brilha nos seus próprios. E ainda assim é tão bonito quanto, talvez até mais, e você perde o controle.

Você se permite perder o controle porque afinal você passa a maior parte de seus dias desejando que a noite chegue para que todos possam dormir e que esse monstro dentro de você possa acordar.

Seus dentes se fecham com força em torno da junção do pescoço com o ombro de Jon e ele sequer reclama. O único indício que você tem de que dói é quando as mãos dele se fecham ao redor das suas, fincando as unhas na sua pele e dói também. Mas está tudo bem porque ele merece e você merece também, por não pararem, por não quererem parar.

Seu joelho começa a subir por entre as pernas dele, atritando contra a calça de couro que ele usa e em consequência, a respiração do moreno começa a escapar dos lábios partidos dele em longas e dolorosas arfadas e atinge o seu rosto, aquecendo-o ainda mais, e se ele respirar mais uma vez em cima de você... Você vai pegar fogo.

E ele respira. – Robb... – O seu nome escapa dos lábios partidos dele em um gemido, como se o tivesse arrastado por toda a garganta. – Robb, eu... - Dessa vez, apenas seus lábios se movem, não deixando escapar nenhum som, mas mesmo assim você entende, você sabe o que ele está prestes a dizer e você o beija, fazendo pressão com o corpo, de modo que a cabeça dele encontre novamente a parede. Você engole as palavras e é amargo.

Ainda durante o beijo, suas mãos começam a trabalhar para livrar-se da calça dele, sem ao menos pedir porque ele é seu, ele é todo seu e você pode fazer com ele o que bem entender. Logo as mãos dele se juntam às suas para ajudar e qualquer toque, até mesmo os menores e os mais rápidos, é o bastante para disparar uma corrente elétrica por debaixo da pele e é quando vocês se dão conta que vocês estão tremendo de antecipação tanto quanto tremeram na primeira vez e faz sentido. Faz sentido porque vocês sabem que essa vai ser a última. Quando as calças do moreno finalmente caem ao chão, sua mão se fecha em volta do membro de Jon; ele sibila um palavrão entre os dentes e tenta recuperar o fôlego inspirando fundo, mas você não lhe dá tempo, vocês não têm tempo, e devora-lhe a boca com a sua.

Os dedos trêmulos de Jon enroscam-se nos seus cachos ruivos e você continua, agora mais rápido, quase no ritmo das batidas do seu coração. Ele mordeu tanto os próprios lábios para conter o prazer, ou a dor, ou os dois, que agora você consegue provar o sangue dele e é mais inebriante e intoxicante do que qualquer vinho que você já provou. É muito mais gostoso também.

– Você... – Ele começa, ofegante. – Onde você aprendeu essas coisas? Com o Greyjoy? – A voz dele é seca, mas ele praticamente cospe as palavras em seu rosto e por um momento você considera rir dessa pergunta porque ela é tão estúpida que chega a ser engraçada. Ela tem que ser engraçada porque senão ela seria insultante. E você escolhe não responder, porque você quer sentir o sangue dele ferver com todas essas coisas malditas que só ele consegue te fazer sentir, incluindo a raiva. Especialmente a raiva. Que ele prove, experimente também, pelo menos um pouco, só para ver o quanto é amargo.

Você morde o lábio inferior, silenciando-se, e o som gutural que escapa de Jon é uma mistura de desapontamento com excitação: – Você não devia fazer isso comigo, Robb. – E você sabe que é um golpe baixo, mas você, de verdade, não sente nenhum arrependimento ao senti-lo te empurrar para a cama, usando não só as mãos, mas também os dentes, querendo desesperadamente se livrar de todos os empecilhos que estão entre vocês e as roupas logo voam para longe.

Jon se deita em cima de você, seus peitos colados e se movendo nessa mesma velocidade ridicularmente alta, e agora vocês também estão compartilhando ar e saliva, e está tudo bem. Tudo bem porque desde pequenos vocês compartilhavam tudo.

– Você merece, Snow. – Você sabe que essas palavras o machucaram, mas é isso que você quer, você quer que doa, que marque, que sangre o bastante para nenhum de vocês se importar quando ele tiver que ir para a Muralha, quando ele tiver que ir embora.

– Pare com isso, Stark. – Ele retribui na mesma moeda e você é pego de surpresa pelo quanto você se magoa ao ver a mágoa clara como água brilhando nos olhos dele. – Posso não carregar seu sobrenome, mas eu tenho tanto do lobo quanto você.

"Sim, sim, sim, SIM" é o que você tem vontade de dizer, mas ao invés disso, você responde, entre seus dentes trincados: – Então eu vou te fazer uivar como o lobo que você diz que é, Jon. – Suas palavras são fortes e você usa essa força para empurrá-lo, para trocar de posição e quando consegue você força as costas deles para baixo, debruçando-se sobre ele com autoridade.

Suas mãos agarram-lhe as costas, subindo devagar pelo pescoço e passeando pelo maxilar e pelas maçãs do rosto de Jon e você esculpe o rosto dele em sua mente através de seus toques. Você enfia o nariz no pescoço dele e inspira fundo antes de lhe lamber o ponto sensível atrás das orelha porque você não quer guardar só o cheiro, mas também o gosto dele. Você precisa guardar tudo isso porque as noites em Winterfell já são frias e, sem Jon, elas ficarão ainda mais frias.

Mas vai ser bom, você diz para si mesmo. Vai ser melhor assim, porque você agora é senhor de Winterfell, você tem que ser frio como Norte, pelo seu pai, pela sua mãe e pelos seus irmãos. Então é uma coisa boa Jon estar indo para longe, e é bom que Jon leve parte de seu coração com ele, e é bom que a parte que por ventura sobre em seu peito acabe por congelar com o frio que fará quando o inverno chegar, porque você não vai precisar de um coração.

Você o invade em um movimento rápido, mas ele não grita, ele apenas sussurra seu nome sem parar, em arfadas cada vez mais longas e elas teriam passado despercebidas se você não estivesse tão perto a ponto de roubar-lhe o ar que saía de sua boca. Ele não vai gritar, você sabe, ele não vai gritar só porque você disse que o forçaria a fazer tal coisa. É mais uma competição, e ele puxa o travesseiro para mais perto, enterrando o rosto nele para abafar os gemidos. Ele é tão competitivo quanto você. Em retaliação, você fecha suas mãos ao redor das dele, querendo afastá-las, querendo expô-lo novamente porque além de você não querer perder, você não quer deixá-lo ganhar.

Você se força ainda mais para dentro dele, seus corpos movendo-se colados, com sofreguidão. Você consegue arrancar dele um gemido alto e rouco e então o beija no pescoço. O gosto é de suor, de vitória e você pensou que seria doce, deveria ser, pelo menos. Ele chama por você mais uma vez e você responde rápido. Com força, com vontade, sem controle.

Seus lábios procuram os dele e você goza, tendo a boca de Jon para lhe abafar o gemido. Só quando você se deixa cair em cima dele é que você percebe o quanto está realmente cansado, exausto. Demora alguns minutos até que você se ajeite na cama e o moreno aproveita o momento para virar-se na sua direção, encarando-o com aqueles lindos olhos cinzentos que você invejava tanto. Eram os olhos de seu pai, os olhos de um Stark, do Norte. E você consegue se ver, refletido nos olhos dele. Eles deveriam refletir tudo de ruim que existe em você, mas não, eles são gentis e carinhosos e eles estão cheios de lágrimas.

– Robb, Robb. – Ele diz, os dedos brincando em seu peito, desenhando pequenos círculos. – Eu te amo, Robb, de verdade, e eu... – A voz dele falha. O seu coração para– - E eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito.

Ele sente muito porque isso não vai mudar nada. Ele não vai ficar e você sabia, você deveria saber. Jon continua repetindo sem parar que ele sente muito e você sentiria muito também se seu coração tivesse voltado a bater. Ele ama você e é por isso que ele mata toda e qualquer esperança de um futuro para vocês dois.

Você segura o rosto dele, enfiando os dedos nos cachos escuros e molhados de suor de Jon, trazendo a testa dele até a sua, e sussurra: – Eu também te amo. – É a sua vez de partir o coração dele.

Porque você o ama também.


End file.
